


a gentle flow

by infelphira



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infelphira/pseuds/infelphira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a small collection of gerolaur doodles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hand holding

**Author's Note:**

> im just gonna post each one as a separate chapter. not exciting, i know, since theyre so short.

Laurent almost forgets how to breathe the first time Gerome holds his hand. The gesture was so gentle and unlike Gerome. 

He’d been scouring his notes, frustrated that everything that should have led to an expected result wasn’t working, and he couldn’t figure out where he’d gone astray. He hadn’t realized how sour he looked, or how his nails were digging into his palm until Gerome has worked his own fingers between them. 

He looked up at Gerome– his hair didn’t fall into his eyes like he expected after such long working hours because it had already been tucked back for him. Gerome just smiled, one so small but so like him. “You’ll figure it out, I believe in you.”


	2. gentle sleeper

Laurent is always relieved when he wakes up in the middle of the night and Gerome is sleeping next to him– actually sleeping (Gerome is a terrible faker and Laurent knows far too well the pattern of his breathing from his days of having to observe everyone’s health to the most minute detail.). His chest burns a little when he thinks to himself that maybe, just maybe, it’s his presence that helps Gerome calm down.

He’s very careful to not wake Gerome when he settles back down to sleep again. It’s something that’s all too precious and rare for his most beloved person.


	3. restless waker

Gerome is used to waking up in a cold sweat, gasping quietly and clenching his sheets as if they’re the only thing holding him to the world. What he has yet to get used to, however, is the sound of Laurent, breathing gently beside him.

Laurent, who is real, whose body is warm, whose hair is soft, whose fingers are long but sort of knobby from how hard he holds his quill, who doesn’t realize that he hums old marching tunes when he’s reading a new tome, and who has never been afraid to say “I love you”.

All of these details, and more, tie Gerome back to earth. The fire, screaming, dark and lonely halls– all of these things are no longer his reality. The dreams should not be allowed to trick him anymore. He cannot be fooled by inner demons that he will be abandoned again.

Gently, Gerome presses his face against the back of Laurent’s neck. His warmth, like an ever-burning fire, lulls Gerome back to sleep.


	4. love letters

Laurent’s not exactly a romance writer, so his love letters are always wordy, over the top, and hardly romantic to the curious onlooker. That’s why Gerome loves him. In a way he envies Laurent’s lack of fear of the living world, and lives vicariously through him.

He saves them, and rereads them on blustery nights. Tucked away they stay, when Laurent finally returns home from his latest study.


End file.
